


A Drunk Iris Walks Into a Bar

by ckwriteastory



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - After College/University, Barry is shy in the streets but a freak in the sheets, Cunnilingus, F/M, One Night Stands, One Shot, Straight forward Iris, Vaginal Sex, caution to the wind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:15:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21652882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ckwriteastory/pseuds/ckwriteastory
Summary: Iris gets cheated on by her boyfriend so she finds a stranger in a bar who is all too eager to help her forget that loser
Relationships: Barry Allen/Iris West
Comments: 13
Kudos: 103





	A Drunk Iris Walks Into a Bar

It’s out of character for Iris to feel sorry for herself. At the very moment quite literally throwing a pity party, but it’s not everyday you find your stupid editor boyfriend ( currently ex-boyfriend) screwing a freshmen on his couch. So, here she is with her girls throwing back her third shot of tequila in the last ten minutes.

"Ugh," Iris grimaced as the firing liquid burned down her throat, "That rat bastard!"

Just like any decent best friend would Linda agreed without missing a beat. "Yeah how dare he cheat on you?"

Felicity ever the cautious one, "I agree, but maybe we should slow it down with the shots."

"Boooooooo!" Iris and Linda countered in unison.

Cynthia threw her hands into the air, "This is a perfectly acceptable reason to get drunk."

"At least somebody's getting it," Linda said with an eye roll.

Iris wasn’t paying the slightest attention to her friends banter, "I just can't get the image out of my head. And I knew it! I just knew that freshman hussy was always just a little too close, thought Scott was just sooooo flipping amazing, and the _staring_ from across the office."

"I would say don't waste another brain cell thinking about that jackwad, but I know it’s almost impossible to forget something so traumatic.” Felicity laid her hand on Iris’s shoulder trying her hardest to comfort her friend. “You should know you could have any guy you want. You're smart."

"Have amazing taste,” Cynthia added.

“You can eat a whole pan of brownies without gaining a pound which is just witchcraft,” Linda chimed in.

"You know what the worst thing about this?"

“You have no clue if you caught any diseases from that scumbag?” Cynthia asked.

“No,” Linda answered for her. “As soon as she told me we went and got tested together you know for moral support.”

"He's still my boss," Iris motioned for the bartender for another round of shots. "I have to walk in there almost everyday and see his stupid face."

“Bitch we need to stop talking about him,” Linda tried helping her friend flag down the bartender.

  
“Last shot and then I we dance,” Cynthia ordered.

Iris never heard a more perfect plan. “I am so down.”

  
The ladies threw back their shots and proceed to dance all thoughts of dirty cheating boyfriends away.

  
The problem was after a few songs in Iris was still having difficulty dancing her troubles away. "Any guy here would be happy to sleep with me!" Iris shouted.

  
“They would.” Felicity noticed every man in a ten foot radius turn too look. “But maybe you shouldn’t advertise it outloud like that.”

“Shut up and dance bitches,” Cynthia hip checked Iris.

“This is my jam!” Linda danced a circle around Iris. “Hey checkout the guy at the bar. The looks he’s giving you should prove that there are other men in the world besides Scott. Any man would indeed be blessed to graced with a small sample Iris Ann West.”

“You are absolutelyfuckingright!”

___ ___  
  


Barry was nursing a beer as his eyes locked on the woman across the bar dancing her worries away. He knows he's staring, but the show in front of him is too alluring to look away. The sway of her hips in the tightest black jeans is hypnotizing. With her arms in the air her cream blouse lifts a little. Barry's gaze zeroes in on the slither of the exposed lower back, he notices two dimples near the waistband of her jeans unconsciously licked his lips.

  
Then she suddenly spun around pointed at him. But he had to be imagining things, she was walking towards him before he knew what was happening. Admiring from afar was something Barry was good at, however face to face interactions he didn’t have much practice. His hands started to sweat and his heart rate doubled with each step she took towards him.  
Barry closed his eyes for a moment and counted to three. He needed to get a handle on the situation at hand. Because of Lenard’s constant tardiness he’s left sitting in a bar by himself.

  
Looking down at his phone to distract himself Barry noticed he has a text from Len.

 _“Hey Ray’s freaking out about his paper that magically disappeared without saving. Sorry_ _Barry but we’re gonna have to bail tonight.”_

  
Barry never got the chance to reply. The next thing he noticed was that he was no longer alone.

  
"Would you mind if I kissed you?" Barry’s eyes widened those were not the first words he expected her to say whatsoever. She said it so casually in her musical voice, he couldn’t tell if she was joking or not.

  
If this was a joke he’d play along, "Not in the slightest."

  
She nodded her head and considered his easy acceptance of a stranger kissing him in a bar. "Can I ask you something?"

  
"You can ask me anything after that kiss."

  
"Do you want to go somewhere, preferably your place, and have sex?"

  
"With you?"

  
She gave the slightest hint of a smirk, "Did you have someone else in mind?"

  
Without even thinking of a response Barry breathed out, "God no."

  
She simply smiled.

  
"Wait you're serious?"

  
She nodded. "I mean if you're not into it that's fine." Shrugging she starts to turn away.

  
Barry made a move to grab her arm before she could get away from him. "What! No! Of course I'm interested!"

  
"You don't have to pretend."

  
"No you just caught me off guard. I would love to have sex with you. As soon as possible to be exact. Damn now I’m the one who's being too straight forward. Is what I said creepy? I’m a creep now, and you'll never want to sleep with me for sure. I've ruined this."

  
"You're very cute," she tittered.

  
"I try."

  
She sobered up a bit and took a moment to think things over. Her eyes assessing him, runny from top to bottom. When she was done she looked Barry in the eyes as she hopped off the stool and said,"Let me go tell my friends I'm leaving."

—— ——

“Iris you cannot leave with that guy. You don’t know him and you’re drunk so you’re not in your right mind.”

  
“I’ve never felt more clear headed. I can leave with...” she didn’t know his name yet, “ the cute string bean at the bar. He seems nice.”

  
“I always live by the saying to get over an ex you must get under a new somebody, but isn’t this a little fast for you?” Linda asked.

  
Iris simply shrugged, “He doesn’t feel like much of a risk. I can’t explain it.” Felicity seemed like the only one left in the group she needs to convince. “Look I’ll take a picture of him and I’ll text you when we get to his place. We’ll use my Lyft account. See Iris can be safe.”

  
“She’s talking in third person and none of us is going to stop her from banging the hot nerd at the bar?” Felicity gesture in the direction of said nerd.

  
“Nope.” Linda smiled.

  
Cynthia waved Iris goodbye. “See ya!”

  
Iris made her way back to her mystery bang. She’ll have to ask him his name on the way to his place.

  
Iris place a hand on his arm, “You ready to go?”

  
“Ready whenever you are.”

  
“Oh before we go I need you to smile for the camera,” Iris held up the phone and snapped a picture before he knew what was going on and sent it to her groupchat. “For safety reasons you know a girl can never be too safe.”

  
“I understand.”

  
“What’s your address so I can get us a Lyft?”

—— ——

“This is a very nice apartment Barry Allen. I’m sure you’ll give me a tour at a later date, but I’d like to see a bedroom.”

  
Barry shook his head at her blasén forwardness, he couldn’t fault the woman for wanting to get down to business.

“Right this way.” He opened a door right off from the living room. “I have two other roommates, but this is my room.”

  
“I’ll try to be quite then.”

  
“Quite?”

  
She pushed him against the door slamming it shut, throwing that quite plan right out the window.

  
Giggling, “oops.”

  
“We’re the only ones here. You can make as much noise as you want.”

  
“Challenge accepted Allen.” And then she kissed him like she promised she would in the bar. This had to be the best experience of Barry’s young life. She started moving backwards breaking the kiss for a moment.

Barry followed her, directing her towards the bed without daring to take another break until the back of her knees hit the bed. Iris tumbled onto his bed and she smiled at him, not a coy smile like the ones she gave him in the bar or in the back of the lyft. This was a smile of joy, slightly goofy, and just happy to be here with him nonetheless. Barry had to remind himself to breathe.

  
She started toeing off her ankle boots and shimmying up his bed. “You look very cute when you’re in awe.” Iris giggled, “And I’m not even naked yet.”

  
Barry pulled his shirt over his head and joined Iris on the bed. “You are awe inspiring,” he whispered with his lips grazing her ear. He planted a kiss just below her ear then kissed his way towards her lips.

  
Iris giggled again from the sensation of Barry’s kisses. As much as Barry was enjoying hearing the sounds of her laugh he wanted to see how loud she could get. He kissed down to the tops of her breast. Crept his hand up her shirt lifting up the hem as he went. She got the memo and removed her shirt as fast as possible.

  
Once the obstacle of her top was removed Barry kissed down her sternum until he reached her jeans. “These need to go.” He unbuttoned and pulled her jeans off in one fell swoop even her panties.

  
Barry looked up as he softly kissed the insides of Iris’s thighs causing her to squirm with entisapaction. His eyes were beautiful through his lashes as he looked at her. Iris was so caught up in his beauty that the jolt from the flat of his tongue was unexpected, Iris jumped a little.

  
Barry on the other hand was consumed by what was in front of him. He spread her lips open so he could lick every crevasse. Barry couldn’t contain the moan, she tasted like heaven with a spoonful of honey. Sucking on her clit he entered a finger inside and then a second. He pumped those two fingers with an intense speed and suddenly curved them, hitting the sweet spot.

  
“Fuck!” Iris was two seconds away from coming and he knew it she could tell by the stupid mischievous smirk he wore on his face as he slipped on the condom. When he took off the rest of his clothes, only God could answer that mystery because Iris had no clue.

  
“I will murder you if you don’t finish what you started down there.” She narrowed her eyes. “Just lick my clit just a little.”

  
“I want us to come together,” he softly told her.

  
“We can. Later. _Please_ ”

  
He couldn’t deny her. Not when she sounded so sweet. As hot as it was when she threatened him. It was almost too much when she pleaded.

  
“Like this,” hissed as he entered her more than ready pussy.

  
“It’s rude to stop a lady from coming. Don’t do it again,” Iris threatened as she clamped down around his fingers. In response Barry pulled every trick he had at his disposal and flu used and that pink bundle of nerves. “Right! Fucking! There!” Iris came. It was spectacular to witness.

  
Barry wasted no time and entered her ripened heat. He couldn’t contain the groans he made. His eyes rolled to the back of his head. With the sensation of her warmth and wetness surrounding him completely. Her little threat almost completely undone him. He had to compose himself quickly before this was all over too soon.

  
Barry gripped her thighs spreading her wider. He thrusts were not so gentle. If she wanted to play, he’d play.

  
“Fuck!” Iris gripped the sheets. “Gauh!”

  
“That's it baby scream for me,” Barry leaned down and bit her left nipple. He ignored them during the foreplay but couldn’t resist them now bouncing in his face.

  
The strangled noise Iris made was inhuman. She was unrecognizable to her own ears. She didn’t care about anysound that was made as long as Barry never stopped fucking her she’d scream as loud as he wanted. She came so much harder this time she was sure she blacked out for two minutes.

  
Out of breath and finally coming back to earth. “That was…”

  
“Yeah.” Barry agreed.

  
“Mmmmm I just wanna rest my eyes for a bit, but I have to pee now.” Iris whined.

  
“Bathroom’s right next door.”

  
“M’kay,” Iris rolled over Barry out of the bed. She picked up his flannel shirt buttoning up a few buttons before walking out.

___ ___

Iris started to drift off when her purse suddenly started ringing on the floor somewhere. Groaning she went in search of her phone. Iris knew she needed to answer or everyone will think she’s dead in an alleyway.

  
“How was it?” Linda greeted her.

  
Iris snorted. This was typical Linda behavior to skip over the safety check and jump straight to the sex review. So Iris gave the only answer that would do. “Biiiitch.”

  
They broke out into cackling laughter. Iris had to calm down she was sure Barry, from the bathroom, could hear her laughing hysterically.

  
“Okay okay Linda the string bean has the best D ever created. It must be true about the skinny dude having the best dick.”

  
“I’m almost jealous of you. The only thing I had to look forward to was Cynthia calling her booty call and over hearing his nervous stutter.”

  
“She can be intimidating”

  
“Tell me about it. Dude almost broke his neck running over to her place. But I’m happy to hear you forgot he who must not be named for the night at least.”

  
“I don’t even know who you’re talking about.”

  
“Glad to hear it bestie. I’m going to bed see you tomorrow at brunch.”

  
“I think I’m going to invite Barry to brunch.”

  
“Ha! The D got you hooked already?” Linda snickered.

  
“Shut the fuck up. I’m just saying a man with a tongue as strong and skilled like that needs a waffle and a mimosa.”

  
“Sure he does bitch. Bring your play thing. Feed him and then get another taste.”

  
A throat being cleared stopped Iris’s giggles. Barry stood there in the doorway with two bottles of water. Iris didn’t know how much of the review he heard. However, the look in his eyes was a clue that he was thirsty for something else.

  
Iris matched his carnel gaze and said softly after a beat of silence. “I think I might have seconds in just a few minutes.”

  
Linda chuckled, “Well don’t let me stop you.”

  
“Bye Linda” Iris ended the call and tossed her phone aside.

  
Barry set the waters down and never broke eye contact. “Hey”

  
“Hey.” Iris moved back to make room for him on the bed.

  
“You look good in that shirt.” He crawled over her body.

  
“Do I?”

  
Barry caressed the back of her knee, “I also like hearing a little praise.”

  
“How much do you like it,” she ran her fingers through his hair.

  
“I think I could give you a little bit of an example Ms. Iris West,” he whispered before kissing her lips.

  
They melded together. It was slower this time, softer, but no less intense. When they came they came together. Iris swore it was an out of body experience. She never felt so connected to another person. So taken care of and seen.

  
“Thank you for helping me forget Barry,” she said softly as we laid her head on his chest drawing swirls with her fingers.

  
“Anytime” Barry promised trying his darndest not to sound too cocky.

  
“Night.”

  
Before he knew it her hand stopped moving. Barry peaked down and she was sleeping sofly. He really hoped this could happen again.

—— ——

Iris woke to the sound of what she could only assume was gunfire from a video game. She didn’t remember going home. Wally is more of a madden guy than a call of duty person. She just wanted to sleep in a snuggle deeper into this warm pillow. As she pressed her face deeper into her pillow it moaned and something gripped her thigh tighter. The feel of a foreign hand gripping her forced her eyes to pop open. The sudden move was not a good idea, it was way too light in this room that was not her room in her father’s house. Her pillow was full grown man, one she was tangled with in a carnal way. His hand gripped her thigh just below her ass, she was slightly laid across his chest.

  
“Shit,” Iris tried to piece the night together but she was coming up a little short. What the hell was his name? What time is it? And why the hell is someone playing video games so early in the goddamn morning? Its Sunday a day of rest and brunch!

  
“Iris go back to sleep,” he grumbled still half asleep.

  
Iris rolled her eyes which backfired on her with the slight hangover she was being punished with. Great he knew her name but she could not remember his.

  
“I can’t. The sound of enemy gunfire has me fully awake.”

  
“Okay,” he continued to talk to her with his eyes closed like he didn’t want to wake up just yet. “If you’re up do you wanna go meet your friends at brunch?”

  
“Crap what time is it?” Iris jumped up which forced him to open his eyes completely.

  
He peeked behind her shoulder to what she assumed was a clock. “We should have enough time to get to your place and change and meet the girls.”

  
Iris didn’t know how to state this without sounding rude. But apparently the look on her face give it away.

  
“You invited me last night. Even called Linda and told her to change the reservation to add one more.” He explained slowly.

  
Iris twisted her face up in confusion. “I did?”

  
“Yeah, you don’t remember?”

  
Well…

  
“What else don’t you remember?”

  
She simply looked him up and down.

  
“The sex or are you pointedly looking and me.” He quickly sat up separating them, “I need you to use your words because I’m starting to freak out Iris. I never do this and you made everything so easy. No! Not easy, comfortable made this seem...right! Not rushed at all and actually into me. I should’ve known you didn’t really feel anything for me. Oh my god I took advantage of you! If you can’t remember anything then you were too intoxicated to make sound decisions. I’m one of those gross men they write articles about. My mother would be ashamed.”

  
“Hey hey hey stop freaking out please.” Iris pulled his hand from his face, “I remember the sex.” She smiled at the memory of his prouse before they promptly passed out, “I especially remember the second round. The only thing I’m having trouble with is your name which is making me feel like a shitty person.”

  
“Barry.” He supplied.

  
“Barry can you remind me when exactly I called Linda?”

  
“She called you about an hour after we left the bar to make sure you were okay. I came out of the bathroom and you were on the phone demanding she invite me to brunch,” he paused for a second and then smirked, “something about a man with my particular talent deserves waffles. You also texted her later letting her know I was coming with you.”

  
“Nice to see you’ve recovered from your shame spiral,” Iris guffawed.

  
“Hey you were the one handing out compliments last night. I don’t have to go to brunch with you guys anymore it’s okay.”

  
“No, I can’t uninvite you. And you do deserve a waffle after such a great influx of emotion and shame, you have to be starving.” Iris said in a deadpan voice.

  
“Shut up” Barry tossed a pillow at her. “Just give me a minute to shower. Please don’t leave.”

  
“I’m not leaving Barry Allen.” Iris promised as she hugged the pillow to her chest.

  
He gave her the sweetest smile as he paused at the door, “You remember?”

  
“Its coming back to me,” Iris tapped the side of her head.

  
Iris watched as he left the room. She then found her phone on the nightstand next to her. Based on her racy text Mr. Barry Allen deserves was more than just an invite to brunch. But these texts were from dunk Iris. I wonder if sober Iris will appreciate a little taste of Barry as well? The door began to creak open. Well only one way to find out.


End file.
